Things Fluttershy Will Never Say
by PokemonMasterRed75
Summary: (Set after Friendship Games, the Twilight that appears is SciTwi) Fluttershy has had a crush on someone for a long time. And recently, those feelings went from crush to (possibly) love. Only problem? She thinks that the girl she likes doesn't like her back. During a sleepover in Applejack's farm, Fluttershy goes outside to sing a song. While the person she likes watches her.


Music and singing filled the room where two teenage girls sat in. One with rainbow-colored hair played the guitar softly, whilst the one with soft pink hair sang her heart out.

" _These things I'll never say…"_ Sang the pink-haired teen as the song came to a stop. With a soft sigh, she looked over the lyrics of the song, written in a piece of paper. "So, Fluttershy, have you decided to tell her yet?" Spoke the rainbow haired girl, her voice seemingly filled with concern. "The more you wait, the more likely it is that she'll leave with someone else." She said.

"I know, Rainbow Dash. I just...I just don't know if she would even want to be with me." Said the girl now known as Fluttershy. "What if she says no? Or if she says yes, but isn't happy? I don't want her to be unhappy."

"Fluttershy, I'm going to be honest. She wouldn't say yes if she knew she'd be unhappy. Maybe she'll say no, maybe she'll say yes, but you have to tell her. You think she would want you to keep it from her?" Said Rainbow Dash, before her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly took out her phone, and read the message out loud. "Applejack just sent me a message. Sleepover at her place this Friday. Think you can go?"

"I guess."

That had been two days ago. Now, she sat on Applejack's couch next to the red-and-yellow haired girl known as Sunset Shimmer, talking about whatever came to mind. Sitting on the floor in front of them were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle, playing a tag match of Mortal Kombat 2011. And, to everyone's surprise, the team of Twilight as Cyber Sub-Zero and Pinkie Pie as Cyrax was beating the team of Rainbow Dash as Scorpion and Applejack as Jax.

"Never expected Twi to be a Mortal Kombat player." Said Sunset, obviously directed to Fluttershy, as the girls in front of them were too engrossed in their game. "Everyone has surprises, I guess." Said Fluttershy in a quiet tone.

"Shame Rarity couldn't come. She would've been commenting on how violent this game is." Said the bacon haired girl, seeing Twilight's character stab Applejack's with an ice sword. An "Oh my." was all she got from Fluttershy, as the shy girl was hiding behind her hair to avoid seeing all the blood. 'Should've expected that.' Sunset thought to herself.

Before long, night had arrived and all the girls went to sleep. Well, all except one. Around 12:30 am, Fluttershy had snuck outside with a small, hand-sized stereo.

Once she was far enough to see the house, but far enough so that she wouldn't be heard, she sat on the fence and set the stereo down. The girl connected her phone to the stereo and proceeded to play a song.

As the music played, she started to sing the lyrics that she had memorized like the back of her hand.

 _I'm tugging at my hair_

 _I'm pulling at my clothes_

 _I'm trying to keep my cool_

 _I know it shows_

 _I'm staring at my feet_

 _My cheeks are turning red_

 _I'm searching for the words inside my head_

From inside the house, the very awake Sunset Shimmer had noticed that Fluttershy was missing. And she also heard a very soft voice singing. "Is that…" She whispered to herself as she started to leave the house.

 _I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

That's when Sunset saw her. Her pink hair flowing in the air due to the small breeze, her eyes closed as the moonlight shone on her skin. A small blush came across Sunset's cheeks. 'She's even prettier than before.' She thought to herself. The bacon haired girl had admitted to herself during the Battle of the Bands that she had a crush on Fluttershy, and that happened a year ago! Sunset was sure that feeling had evolved to something more during that time.

 _If I could say what I want to say_

 _I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

 _Be with you every night_

 _Am I squeezing you too tight_

 _If I could say what I want to see_

 _I want to see you go down_

 _On one knee_

 _Marry me today_

 _Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

 _With these things I'll never say_

'Who is she talking about?" Sunset thought to herself, as Fluttershy's song made her realize that Fluttershy was singing about someone.

 _It don't do me any good_

 _It's just a waste of time_

 _What use is it to you_

 _What's on my mind_

 _If it ain't coming out_

 _We're not going anywhere_

 _So why can't I just tell you that I care_

 _(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

 _Trying to be so perfect_

 _Cause I know you're worth it_

 _You're worth it_

 _Yeah_

 _If I could say what I want to say_

 _I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

 _Be with you every night_

 _Am I squeezing you too tight_

 _If I could say what I want to see_

 _I want to see you go down_

 _On one knee_

 _Marry me today_

 _Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

 _With these things I'll never say_

'It probably isn't me.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe she's talking about Big Mac, or Discord. Though they are seniors. Maybe one of the girls? Twilight or Rainbow Dash would be the most obvious.' She mentally told herself.

 _(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

 _Trying to be so perfect_

 _Cause I know you're worth it_

 _You're worth it_

 _Yeah_

 _Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

 _If I could say what I want to say_

 _I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

 _Be with you every night_

 _Am I squeezing you too tight_

 _If I could say what I want to see_

 _I want to see you go down_

 _On one knee_

 _Marry me today_

 _Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

 _With these things I'll never say_

 _These things I'll never say_

Before Sunset had even noticed, Fluttershy had finished singing. But she didn't move an inch. The pink haired girl sat there, oblivious to Sunset's presence, just staring at the night sky and the stars.

"So beautiful. Just like her." Spoke the pink haired girl quietly. With a soft sigh, she got off the fence and picked up her things. "Maybe one day I could tell her, but…" She trailed off, sitting on the grass. "Oh, who am I kidding? I could never be with her. She is so pretty. Her amber skin, her red and yellow hair, and her eyes! Those beautiful blue eyes! I'm never going to be with her…" She said to herself quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

And that's when Sunset realized it! Fluttershy was singing about her! "Yes!" She said loudly with excitement. Loud enough for Fluttershy to hear! Whoops.

"Sunset?" Said Fluttershy asked, standing up and trying to wipe her tears. "D-Did you he-hear that?" She asked quietly with her head down. Taking a deep breath, Sunset walked towards Fluttershy and lifted her head up. "Yes. I heard everything, including the song." Sunset said calmly. "And I loved it." She said with a smile.

"R-really?" Asked the pink haired teen as two different pairs of blue eyes stared at each other. "Yes, really. It was beautiful, just like you." Sunset said in a whisper, slowly leaning down for a kiss. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as Sunset wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's waist, while Fluttershy wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck.

To Sunset and Fluttershy, this was the best moment of their lives. Nothing could have possibly made it better or worse. Except for a click and flash, signifying that someone took a photo. The girls quickly disconnected the kiss and separated their bodies, turning to where the flash came from. There, they saw Rainbow Dash with a camera, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack behind her.

"Bout time you two got together." Spoke the blonde in her southern accent. "Yeah! It's been like SOOOOOOOO obvious to everyone, except you two!" Exclaimed the hyperactive pink haired girl. Rainbow Dash and Twilight just stood there staring at the photo. "Wait 'till I send it to Rarity. She'll probably start making an album.' Said the rainbow haired guitarist."We'll leave you alone now." Said Twilight, taking the other three girls behind her to go back to the house

"So…" Sunset said awkwardly, now all alone with Fluttershy. "Does this make us a couple now?" Sunset asked. Fluttershy just stared at the ground, her face blushing like a tomato. "I-I ho-hope so. If you don't mind that is." The animal lover said with a stutter. "Well then…" Sunset used her finger to lift up the other girl's chin, she hadn't realized it until now, but Sunset was taller than Fluttershy. "I say it does. Tomorrow, you and me are going to see a movie and then going to eat out." Sunset said, kissing Fluttershy once more on the lips.

"Ok." Was the answer Fluttershy gave, before walking back to the house with Sunset Shimmer, their hands entwined. Little did anyone know, this was the start to one of the most beautiful relationships of all time. One that lasted for the rest of their lives.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
